


uncontainable

by caimani



Series: 31 Days of Halloween [11]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Car Chases, Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caimani/pseuds/caimani
Summary: Jawn has plans to do something fun with Awsten. But there's a process to this. Step one: acquire a car. Step two: escape the cops coming after them once they acquire said car.





	uncontainable

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13: Demons
> 
> Im going to write another fic for this story later on this month :] its gonna be fun

Jawn’s foot was firmly pressed down on the gas pedal as the car rocketed down the highway, pushing past ninety miles per hour. Awsten was in the passenger seat, screaming along to the song on the radio. 

Behind them, police cars struggled to keep up with their breakneck pace. The pursuit had only started a short time ago, but already Jawn could count at least six cops in his mirrors. Kind of wild how they caught up with them so quickly. Then again, he and Awsten had started the whole thing by mugging some rich guy and stealing his car in broad daylight. There were plenty of people around who had seen it happen.

“Awsten!” Jawn yelled over the volume of the radio. “A little help?”

“Who me?” Awsten said, reclining the passenger seat and winking at Jawn.

“Come on,” Jawn said. “Don’t make me do this all myself.”

“You were the one who wanted the car,” Awsten pointed out.

Yeah, well, who wouldn’t? It was a fucking nice car. “You weren’t complaining when we took it,” Jawn shot back. 

Awsten cackled and turned around in his seat. He rolled his window down and stuck his arm out, pointing his finger at the nearest cop car. It exploded in a ball of gray flames. The two cars nearest to it swerved in a panic, but the others maneuvered around the mess to continue their chase. 

Jawn rolled his eyes. “Maybe something that doesn’t scream ‘Hey! We’re not human!’ next time?”

“Quit complaining,” Awsten said. “All you did was tell me to do something. And I did something. Got rid of one of them, at least.”

Jawn watched the flames turn from hellfire gray to a normal shade orange in the mirror. It would probably be okay; they hadn’t run into any demon hunters or priests lately who would understand the significance of gray flames. Even if there was someone nearby, he and Awsten would be long gone before they came after them.

He slowed down just enough to pull off a handbrake turn without rolling the car. As the car slid through the turn, Awsten crashed into the passenger side door. Dumbass hadn’t put on his seat belt. He should be more careful. His demonic core might be immortal, but his human vessel sure as hell wasn’t.

“Where are we going anyway?” Awsten said, interrupting Jawn’s thoughts as he finally turned the music down. “You gonna tell me yet?”

Jawn smiled. Ah yes, his plans for the immediate future. “Not yet,” he said. “And we’ve got to get rid of these cops first anyway.”

Awsten moved as if to stick his arm out of the window again. 

“Not with hellfire,” Jawn amended quickly. “Here, switch with me.”

Within a fraction of a second, Jawn slid out of the driver’s seat and got into the passenger seat. Awsten, thankfully, didn’t question it and at the same time, moved into the driver’s seat. The car didn’t even slow down during their switch.

“You sure you want me driving?” Awsten said. He must have pressed on the gas, because the car’s speed noticeably increased. Kind of terrifying, but at least they were on a relatively straight road.

“Yeah,” Jawn said. “You just drive. I’m going to take care of those cops.” He turned around in the seat and narrowed his eyes at the cars following them. He concentrated on each of them in turn. And things started to happen. Misfortunes.

One of the cars slowed and pulled away. Another car came to a more jarring halt, stopped by a flat tire. From under the hood of a third, black smoke started pouring out, and it pulled off to the side of the road. And then, to take care of the final cars, a old tree beside the road cracked and fell just as Jawn and Awsten drove past it. The cars were forced to stop or otherwise crash. They chose the former option.

Jawn smiled, satisfied. Sudden bouts of misfortune were so much subtler than bursts of hellfire. 

“Show-off,” Awsten grumbled. 

“What, you weren’t showing off with that fire earlier?” Jawn asked. 

“Maybe,” Awsten said. “Did it work?”

“I’ve seen more impressive hellfire,” Jawn said. 

Awsten’s hands clenched around the steering wheel and the car sped up again. “By who?” he growled.

“By you, idiot,” Jawn said. “Now slow down, we’ve lost them for now. We’ve got a long drive and I don’t want to be running from cops all day.”

Awsten slowed down, a smug smile spreading across his face. He turned and batted his eyelashes at Jawn. “You love my hellfire, don’t you?” he said. 

For fuck’s sake.

“Watch the damn road, please,” Jawn said. 

Awsten blew a heart-shaped puff of gray hellfire at Jawn. Jawn caught it in his hand so it didn’t set the interior of the car on fire. 

“Switch with me again,” Jawn said, annoyed.

“No!” Awsten hunched over the steering wheel. “I wanna drive! Where are we going?”

Jawn glanced in the rearview mirrors again. Still no sign of any cops. Good. “We’re getting the hell out of this place first,” he said. “Take this next right.”

They drove for almost an hour until they came to a fairly remote gas station. Jawn used his demon powers to get free gas, while Awsten went in the station mart and either terrorized or flirted with the clerk. It was hard to tell from outside. He came out with a plastic bag full of snacks and a very satisfied smirk.

Jawn got in the driver’s seat before Awsten could. But then, when Awsten opened the passenger door, he put the bag on the seat and crawled onto Jawn’s lap.

Jawn tried to shove him off. Awsten didn’t budge. 

“I can’t drive like this,” Jawn said.

“Sure you can,” Awsten said, leaning even closer and tilting his face into Jawn’s. “Just try harder.”

Jawn stares impassively at Awsten’s flirtatious expression. “I’m taking you to California,” he said.

Awsten’s face lit up. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Jawn said. He lifted one hand up and placed it against Awsten’s back. “You said you wanted to go… so I wanted to take you on a road trip to get there.”

Awsten grabbed Jawn’s face and kissed him. It was hot, long, and dirty, and by the time he let go, Jawn was half expecting Awsten to want more than just a kiss.

“I love you, you know that?” Awsten said with a grin. “Next place we stop, I’m getting you a present.”

Jawn started the car and pulled out of the gas station, with Awsten still perched on top of him. “As long as it’s not a human. Living _or_ dead. I like human blood, but I don’t need the cops on us for more than just grand theft auto.”

“What about human bones?” Awsten said.

Jawn groaned. Rather than answer, he said, “Get the hell off me so I can drive.”

“No!” Awsten clung tightly to Jawn. “What about a crow then? Not to eat, just to hang out with?”

“...I’ll consider it.”

**Author's Note:**

> also in this universe: [Is Alright Enough?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355711)


End file.
